Scratch Inner Walls
by Orphic-rantipole
Summary: After the lull of a day in the castle, the stormy weather doesn't seem to disturb a pretty hot-blooded fairy and her human for few sweet moments under the sheets and a enticing lullaby. Smutty dust Malora one-shot [settled in The Untold Story novel-length universe by @amaekesu. You've been warned!]


The evening came faster than expected, or only because Aurora had played with Oscar for some hours until few moments ago, before meeting again with Maleficent in her bedroom. But before she could decide tonight to "marry her bed" as she usually do when harassed with fatigue, the wicked fairy wanted to teach her some other manners to learn, and something in particular. But surely not a learn lesson of Latin or Greek as she did many months ago, perhaps to think of it an entire year by now. Aurora wasn't so foolish as she perhaps seemed in the past to the dark fairy. As time flies, hearts can change.

It's raining so much outside, and fortunately this time, this storm isn't caused by Maleficent… does it? Anyway, Aurora is catching herself wanting to warm up with someone in particular, someone curiously and pleasantly always hot.

In a matter of time, in the darkness of the late hour the room was invested with a palette of gradations, soft sounds emanating from two embedded silhouettes on a large silk mattress. Let's not guess who were the two. No other sound come to importunate the melody of short breaths heard. The young princess, the veil of black of night covering her nakedness, is kept by her gaoler, who devour her alive.

Perceptible, is only the laborious breath of Aurora. Entrancing scents mingle with their intimacy. Jaws rejoin in kisses, untamed elks meet. A stream swept over the one, seize the other to the fairy's pleasure, who in a simple gesture, tears from the throat of the princess a name that fades into the air in a sigh. Almost a supplication.

Maleficent's teeth give their way on the milky skin without violence, and her nails grabs the hips of the nymph who don't dare to beat an eyelash under the touch. She, the known and proclaimed Mistress of All Evil, face buried in Aurora's golden curls prospers in the frantic rhythm that takes the breath off of her gentle princess.

Between kisses the fairy seems calm, but the girl's perfume is enough to awaken in her a vehement impulse such Aurora's groin comes to press itself against the slender fingers of the older woman.

A soft moan escapes, yet so deep that it strips the lungs out of oxygen of the beautiful maiden.

Maleficent smile viciously against her neck and chuckles, a muffled laugh that is ordinary terrifying, giving chills down the spine but sounds to the Princess's ears as the most erotic note passion could bring in a single living being. The dark fairy lay down here and there her blood tint lips, without omitting any bite on a part of the maiden flesh, her clavicle.

The black haired creature doesn't slow down her ardor for anything in the world. Only the gesture of Aurora, when she embrace the waiste of Maleficent with her thighs pressing the woman against her chest, represses a short breath while the Mistress of All Evil is not quite satisfied enough despite their proximity.

But the almost bestial appetite of Maleficent is still not sated.

The fairy purrs but her throat bridles a hoarse growl exhaled by the dragon … the one that lashes and roar in her inner self.

Again, her fingers torment the intact and pulsating bud in slow circular movements which carries the Princess into a trance, who twists and shrinks weakly under Maleficent. The succubus is hardly able to stop, not until her virtuous prisoner collapses under her. She captures Aurora's lips, leaving by her own mouth burning trails on the girl's chin to the line of her jaw, her lobe. She joins the gesture of a movement of the pelvis, slowly, evolving into kidneys strokes against Aurora's hips.

A loud complaint covers the sound of their gasps. The young princess is no longer in control of anything, when she fell the cold and yet fervid contact of the fairy in her. The walls of the girl begin to falter as gradually the rhythm becomes more insistent. The darkness has fall on her.

A carnivorous smile reveals in opaque darkness the teeth of Maleficent of an immaculate whiteness.

Machinally, Aurora arches her column and snatches the fairy firmly by her sharp shoulders, while the older woman leans to seize with her mouth a white breast, and giving the other the same treatment. Maleficent is herself took by a short breath. But insatiable, unable to contain more the frenzy of desire that governs her, and pushes herself beyond control, she accelerates a bit her thrusts when she feels Aurora slowly but surely to yield.

While remaining both cadenced and dominant by her position over the younger woman, the fairy just leans above the tense face of her captive and whispers :

"Sweet Aurora…"

Her own name, the one she once tried to stifle, whispered in a muffled breath through the fairy's mouth against her ear, is enough to make the Princess's resistance quickly bend, ignoring the barely-painful pain caused by the bites of love of her partner, exhibiting some victorious smile.

"Oh… Lord.. I.." she struggled. While a praise weakly emitted, a voluptuous rich song less audible than a murmur says :

"My sweet Princess."

And as the thunder finally silences its own anger and dominance over the land, two complete hearts fall asleep ignoring lightning struck that fell silent tearing the night sky appart.

The Forbidden Mountain stood, and the mighty and roaring beast that rest under its foundations, finally appeased.


End file.
